El campamento perdido
by KuronekoAliice
Summary: Boquiabierto, Nico se acercó a ella. Ofrecía una estampa preciosa, como si hubiese salido de un cuadro. Su pelo pelirrojo y largo caía en suaves tirabuzones por los bordes del altar y destacaba contra la palidez de la piedra y de la piel de la chica. A Nico le encantaba el arte así que no podía dejar de admirar las cosas bellas y aquello era precioso, sin duda...
1. 1-

[_Holaaa __

_Es mi primer fanfic y no se me da muy bien hacer comentarios de estos xD _

_Este fic es enteramente de Nico, porque amo a Nico y punto xD y aunque me gusta mucho el yaoi, en este fic no hay xD es que no me imagino a Nico en un yaoi pls xDD_

_A lo que iba, este primer capi es cortito, como si fuese un prólogo. Es mas que nada para saber si gusta o no (porque si no gusta, para que colgar el resto de capítulos que tengo? TT-TT), asi que si veo que comentáis y tal (acepto todo tipo de criticas. me gustaría que me dijeseis la verdad, para asi arreglar errores y vigilar de no cometerlos en un futuro, y tal xD), seguiré colgando los capítulos y esforzándome por seguir con la historia. _

_Tengo planeado que ocupe unos 20 capitulos mas o menos, y (CREO) que la historia se hace mas interesante a medida que pasan los capítulos(?) xD_

_Por último, espero que difruteis de mi fic, y si teneis alguna duda, pregunta, critica u opinión, comentad al final, que aqui se vive de eso ^^ xD_

_Aliice~]_

_La mayoría de los personajes son invención mia pero varios de los escenarios y personajes de este fic pertenecen al autor y creador de la saga de Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan, de modo que los derechos son suyos, no mios_

1

A Nico Di Angelo le gustaba viajar, explorar sitios extraños donde nadie había estado durante siglos, le gustaba investigar mitologías que no fuese la suya, la griega (y la romana, si se ponían tiquismiquis). Tenía la teoría, incomprensible para el resto de semidioses, que los dioses griegos y romanos no eran los únicos que existían. Al fin y al cabo, si estaban ellos no podrían existir también los de otras religiones y mitologías?

Por eso aquel día se encontraba en esa pequeña cueva olvidada en medio de un bosque de Canadá. Era una cueva vikinga de siglos y siglos de antigüedad. ''Ah, es fascinante'' pensaba mientras miraba los grabados de las paredes, los escudos y las espadas antaño esplendidas, ahora oxidadas que estaban colocadas meticulosamente sobre piedras planas y colgadas de las paredes. Estaba seguro que esa cueva fue el hogar de un asentamiento de Vikingos exploradores que llegaron a Canadá en una de las muchas expediciones que hicieron por todo el mundo.

Estaba todo lleno de telarañas y el frio y la humedad entre otras cosas le dejaban claro que ahí no había entrado nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo. Quizá en siglos. Y precisamente por ello no esperaba encontrarse con aquello.

Entró en la siguiente habitación, la cual parecía ser un templo, aunque no sabía exactamente a que Dios estaba dedicado. Y mientras miraba embelesado todo lo que había allí advirtió en un punto de color que llamaba mas la atención que todo lo demás de cueva.  
No llevaba linterna alguna, al fin y al cabo ser hijo de Hades debía servir para algo mas que para hablar con muertos. A pesar de eso no es como si lo viese todo como si hubiese un Sol dentro de la cueva o algo así. De modo que tuvo que acercarse para ver que se trataba eso tan rojo que destacaba entre todo lo demás.

''Que raro'' pensaba ''No debería haber nada con tanto color en una cueva abandonada desde hace siglos...''

Pero al acercarse vio que no era ningún objeto ni nada parecido. Allí, encima del altar en el fondo de la sala que hacía de templo, había una chica con el pelo pelirrojo mas espectacular que había visto en sus 20 años de vida, totalmente desnuda estirada boca arriba.  
Boquiabierto, Nico se acercó a ella. Dejando de banda su desnudez, ofrecía una estampa preciosa, como si hubiese salido de un cuadro. Su pelo pelirrojo y largo caía en suaves tirabuzones por los bordes del altar y destacaba contra la palidez de la piedra y de la piel de la chica. A Nico le encantaba el arte así que no podía dejar de admirar las cosas bellas y aquello era precioso, sin duda.

Y de repente salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que de su boca, la cual estaba ligeramente entreabierta, salía un leve vaho. Entonces su corazón se aceleró y algo en su cabeza se activó. Con el frio que hacía allí una chica que estaba completamente desnuda no duraría mucho y no sabía cuanto llevaba ahí, así que debía comprobar el pulso. Y con cuidado posó dos dedos en el cuello de la chica.

Y justo antes de poder comprobar el pulso, ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Unos hermosos ojos grises que inmediatamente se enfocaron en los suyos.

-Ya era hora- dijo ella -tengo la sensación que llevo meses durmiendo aquí y, si es cierto, es muy malo.

Nico estaba tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra alguna y la miraba con cara de sorpresa total.

-Deja de mirarme así, anda, y dime quien eres, que no tenemos todo el día- la nota de impaciencia de su voz era totalmente palpable.

-Me llamo Nico Di Angelo- dijo él, aun sorprendido mientras sacaba su manta de la mochila y se la daba- no suele ser muy normal dormir desnudo en una piedra dentro de un templo en una cueva a media montaña- comentó como quien no quiere la cosa levantando una ceja mirándola directamente a los ojos. Se negaba a mirar mas abajo.

-No estoy aquí porque quiera- dijo ella esquivando su mirada- eres un semidiós griego, no? Si, por supuesto, hueles a griego- dijo mientras fruncía la nariz lo cual molestó a Nico. Que un monstruo lo hiciese aun, pero una chica no. El no olía mal, lo tenía muy claro. Ponía su mejor esfuerzo en quitarse el hedor de la muerte cada día.

-Así que ¿Quien has dicho que eras?

-Es que no lo he dicho. Necesito que me lleves urgentemente al campamento mestizo.

Casi se atragantó cuando ella dijo eso. Que se creía, que iba a llevar a cualquiera que se lo pidiese al lugar que consideraba su hogar? Pues lo llevaba claro.

-No pienso llevar allí a alguien que ni siquiera conozco. No sin saber quien eres y para que quieres ir. Y eso suponiendo que te crea, así que ya puedes desembuchar- Y lo cargó todo con una mirada totalmente helada. Ya había perdido bastante en la vida, no iba a poner en peligro estúpidamente lo poco que le quedaba.

Y ahora la sorprendida era ella.

-Tienes razón- dijo bajando la mirada. Parecía estar recordando algo que no le gustaba demasiado - no he empezado bien, lo siento- parecían disculpas sinceras.

-Entonces podrías comenzar explicando quien eres y que haces aquí así.

-Hm, vale, mi nombre es Uriel - hizo una mueca de asco - pero me llaman Uri, y soy hija de Loki. El Dios de la mentira y del engaño de la mitología nórdica. Pero sin que sirva de precedente, por suerte he heredado las cosas buenas de él, que no son muchas pero están ahí.


	2. 2-

2. En el que Uri cuenta su historia

-¿Nórdica? ¿Mitología Nórdica? - vaya, eso realmente no se lo esperaba- bueno, no voy a negar que parece... interesante - era mucho mas que interesante, era una autentica bomba que Nico deseaba de todo corazón que fuese cierto - pero voy a necesitar mucho más que eso para creerte.

-Lo entiendo - dijo ella - pero ¿Antes podemos salir de aquí? Mi padre y Heimdall nunca se llevaron muy bien y estar en uno de sus templos me da escalofríos...

Lo dijo con un tono casi suplicante, de modo que Nico accedió a llevarla al pueblo que había a unos 40 minutos a pie de la cueva mientras ella le contaba su historia, y si resultaba convincente le compraría algo de ropa y la llevaría al campamento, y si no... Bueno, la verdad es que no había pensado en ello, pues tenía demasiadas ganas de que fuese cierto.

Uri sabía que para convencer a ese chico tendría que comenzar desde un principio y hablarle de su familia, lo cual no le acababa de hacer gracia, pero tendría que hacerlo si quería una mísera oportunidad de salvarlos, así que cuando salieron fuera y comenzaron a caminar bajo los débiles rayos del Sol de mediodía de invierno, ella comenzó a hablar.

-He nacido y vivido toda la vida en Londres. Mi madre era artista, pero era una persona muy pesimista, y siempre he pensado que fue por ello por lo que se sintió tan atraída por un dios como Loki. Cuando ella murió yo tenía 12 años, y solo me dejó la casa y algo de dinero que ni siquiera podría tocar hasta los 18, y como no tenía ningún pariente vivo el estado se haría cargo de mi.  
Sabía que a los que son como yo, como nosotros, gente que ve monstruos por todos lados y que se meten en problemas sin motivo aparente pero que en realidad es porque los han estado a punto de asesinar, los drogan o los encierran en manicomios, y ya era raro que mi madre no lo hubiese hecho siendo como era, así que me escapé del orfanato en cuánto pude y me dediqué a vivir en la calle durante unos días, hasta que mi padre me encontró y me llevó al Campamento Nórdico. Desde entonces he pasado casi toda mi vida allí.  
Últimamente me he dedicado a estudiar fuera para tener algún futuro medio normal e iba solo en vacaciones y algunos fines de semana. Allí tenía mis amigos y mi familia y era el único sitio donde era realmente feliz.

* * *

Nico caminaba a su lado en silencio, pues el también sabía lo que era tener un hogar así. Notaba la verdad en la emoción de sus palabras, y sabía que algo muy malo había pasado, porque ella se había callado hacía un par de minutos perdida en sus recuerdos.

Cuando volvió a hablar tenía la voz rota y le temblaban las palabras.

-No se cuánto tiempo ha pasado de ello, pero la última vez que fui me encontré el campamento en llamas y no había ningún semidiós, y el resto de habitantes, dríadas y elfos estaban escondidos entre las runas. Ellos me dijeron que alguien había atacado el campamento, que mis compañeros no habían tenido ninguna oportunidad y que se los habían llevado a todos, pero no se porqué no me dijeron quien lo había hecho. Ahora creo que fue por miedo.

Luego, las dríadas me hechizaron para que mi cuerpo quedase temporalmente en un estado de "Stand By" para poder enviarme a otro templo del otro lado del océano para poder pedir ayuda a los campamentos de allí.

Me dijeron que la única manera de despertarme era que alguien le recodase a mi cuerpo a que dimensión pertenece y eso solo se puede hacer mediante el contacto físico, y si no me despertaban en un margen de tiempo razonable, moriría, así que me aseguraron que susurrarían en los sueños del semidios griego que mas posibilidades tenía de pasar por aquí para conseguir que viniese cuanto antes, y como tú estás aquí y yo estoy viva supongo que han cumplido con su palabra. Aunque no mencionaron nada de perder la ropa por el camino - añadió con tono cabreado. Parecía que quisiese darle un guantazo a las dríadas en sus divinas caras si hubiesen estado ahí en ese momento - Debo salvar a mi familia a toda costa, así que si no me vas a ayudar a llegar a ellos, dim...

-Te llevaré. - la interrumpió él - En cuanto te consiga algo de ropa y de comer mandaré un mensaje Iris al campamento para que manden un pegaso.

Nico la entendía perfectamente. Él también lo había perdido todo y lo poco que le quedaba estaba repartido entre el campamento SPQR y el Campamento Mestizo, y, la verdad, si Hazel o alguno de sus amigos desapareciese el también removería cielo y tierra para encontrarlos.

Cuando una hora después de salir de la cueva llegaron al pueblo, Uri ya le había contado que había bastantes más campamentos repartidos por el mundo, re-confirmando sus teorías, y los mas importantes estaban en China, India, Egipto y Sud América, cada uno con héroes descendientes de dioses de mitologías diferentes.

En el pueblo, que no era ni eso pues tenía cuatro casas mal contadas, un bar y un par de tiendas, entre ellas una de ropa, le compró unos tejanos gruesos, un jersey de lana, una chaqueta y unas buenas botas después de enviar un mensaje Iris al campamento, y luego fueron al bar a comer algo, porque aunque Uri hubiese estado en "stand by", había estado lo que al parecer habían sido solo dos semanas sin comer ni beber nada, aunque a ella le había parecido más tiempo, y necesitaba llevarse algo al estomago cuanto antes.

Nico había notado que aunque ella se había quejado un poco del frío, estando a principios de Diciembre como estaban era raro que no le hubiese pedido más abrigo que la manta, los calcetines y el jersey que al final le había dejado, sobretodo porque estaban bajo cero y había un palmo de nieve, pero después de que ella se negase a que le dejase mas ropa, no le preguntó mas.  
En el bar Uri pidió un desayuno completito, con sus huevos fritos, su beicon y sus tostadas con un buen vaso de batido de chocolate y comenzó a comer con ganas mientras él la observaba discretamente.

El Sol entraba agradablemente por la ventana y les daba en toda la cara y le daba a su cabeza el aspecto de que su pelo estaba hecho de fuego. Ademas sus ojos eran de un gris ceniza que acababa de rematar el efecto.

* * *

A Uri le ponía nerviosa su mirada, no sabía muy bien porqué, pero jamás de los jamases iba a dejar que él se diese cuenta que sabía que la miraba, de modo que se concentró en comer mientras intentaba pensaba en lo que habría pasado en esas dos semanas. Esperaba que los suyos estuviesen vivos porque dudaba que soportase perderlo todo de nuevo. Aun le tenía pánico al vacío que había dejado el suicidio de su madre, que había ido remitiendo en los últimos años gracias a Nell y a Aaren. Ojalá los griegos se tomasen en serio la búsqueda y la ayudasen porque algo capaz de dejar el campamento de esa manera seria complicado como poco de derrotar.

Un rato mas tarde llegaron los pegasos. Eran dos y sobre uno de ellos iba una chica de pelo largo y negro y una cara delicada y amable que se llamaba Alma. A Uri le pareció que era del tipo de gente contra la que ella sería difícil combatir por miedo a hacerle daño.

Pero no prestó demasiada atención a prácticamente nada porque se estaba quedando dormida de pie. Al parecer el Stand By requería mucha energía porque si no, no se explicaba como podía tener tanto sueño después de dormir dos semanas seguidas. Nico se dio cuenta de ello y le dijo que se montara delante y él detrás y así podría vigilar que no se cayese si se dormía, lo cual era muy posible que pasase, y así hicieron.

Alma les dijo que tardarían mas o menos 2 horas en llegar al campamento gracias al turbo especial que había inventado Leo. Uri no sabía quien era ese tal Leo pero le dio las gracias mentalmente por haber acortado tanto el tiempo de viaje.

En cuanto se subieron a los pegasos y alzaron el vuelo ella se quedó dormida profundamente y comenzó a soñar con cosas que no le gustaron mucho.  
Al principio solo vio la base de un árbol gigante que reconoció des del primer momento puesto que lo había visto casi cada día de su vida en los últimos años, pero jamás desde tan cerca. «Yggdrasil» pensó automáticamente «él está en el campamento».  
Pero había algo que definitivamente estaba muy, muy mal. Estaba todo congelado y eso era algo inconcebible porque era el árbol de la vida y el hielo le daba un aspecto de muerto que la horrorizaba. Ademas la base del árbol estaba en el campamento y ahí jamás hizo mal tiempo a pesar de estar en Irlanda.

Y entonces vio unos cincuenta bloques de hielo de formas irregulares, cada uno del tamaño de un humano apiñados sin orden.

Cuando se acercó a ellos vio que dentro de cada uno había un semidiós congelado, y todos y cada uno tenía una expresión en la cara entre de sorpresa y de terror. Parecía que los hubiesen congelado en un instante. Era una imagen horrible, pero ella apartó el horror de su mente y se puso a buscar a Aaren y a Nell rápidamente. Pero no los encontró, porque escuchó unas voces que venían de su derecha. Parecía una pelea así que se acercó a ellas.

Las voces venían de dos seres que eran la viva imagen de lo siempre pensó que serían los gigantes pero estos tenían estatura humana. Eran unos seres humanoides de piel azul y gris, de ojos pequeños de azul muy pálido sin iris ni pupila y de dientecillos afilados y no tenía ni idea de lo que eran exactamente aunque le sonaban de algo.

- Pero yo tengo hambre, quiero uno de esos, aunque sea uno pequeño... Con uno de los pequeños me conformo...

- Que no, o ¿acaso no me has entendido? Si te comes uno el Amo se enterará y tu serás sacrificado en su lugar...

"¿Sacrificio?" Pensó ella mientras abría los ojos, despertando "Quieren a mis amigos para un maldito sacrificio."

Pero no pudo seguir con ese hilo de sus pensamiento porque acababan de llegar al campamento mestizo.

_He tardado mucho en subir el 2, creo xD lo siento mucho por la (poca) gente que lo seguía . hoy he llegado a la conclusión que es una lástima no subirlo teniendo ya pensada la historia entera, asi que lo escribiré entero y ademas lo subiré, porque lo importante es terminarlo :)_

_gracias por leerlo, y ya sabeis, comentad, que hace ilu y dan ganas de continuarlo si me comentais 3_


End file.
